Seria drabbli
by Akolitka
Summary: Krótkie zabawne drabble, tłumaczenie the Drabbling in Drarry
1. Spotkanie

1. Spotkanie

Czarne włosy, błyszczące, zielone oczy - Draco dokładnie wiedział kto przed nim stał, nawet bez podpowiedzi innych pierwszorocznych, którzy otoczyli go na kamiennych schodach.

Jego ojciec dał mu wyraźne instrukcje odbijające się teraz echem w jego uszach. "Zaprzyjaźnij się z Potterem, mój synu. Może być przydatny kiedy przyjdzie czas powrotu Czarnego Pana."

Ale Draco złapał się na tym, że lubi ten szorstki wygląd chłopca. Nie chciał go skrzywdzić. Widział na peronie 9 i 3/4 Pottera z Weasleyami. Tak więc kiedy podjął próbę zaprzyjaźnienia sie z nim, celowo obraził Weasleya.

Teraz kiedy Potter go nienawidził, był bezpieczny.


	2. Blondyn

2. Blondyn

Harry Potter nigdy nie lubił rudzielców. I chyba żaden Potter ich nie lubił. Rude włosy. Takie jakie miała Ginny, takie jakie miał Ron. To łączyło wszystkich Weasleyów.

Ale w głębi duszy Harry wiedział, że tak naprawdę nie przeszkadzają mu rude włosy. Lubił Ginny i Rona, i nie miał nic przeciwko tym, którym podobał się ten kolor, gdyby tylko lubił inne barwy; jest tyle odcieni: brązowe, czarne czy choćby farbowane na fiolet.

Czuł coś do blondynów.

Ten kolor go przyciągał, wabił, kusił.

Zniewalał i zatrzymywał wzrok.

Cóż, rzeczywiście czuł coś. W szczególności do jednego blondyna.


	3. Wyznanie

Harry kręcił się nerwowo przed zamkniętymi drzwiami do pokoju swego ojca chrzestnego, zaciskając mocno dłoń na ręce Draco. Jeszcze chwilę temu chciał przejść przez te drzwi i wyznać Syriuszowi, że jest gejem i że jest zakochany w Draco Malfoyu.

- Pozwól mi pierwszemu z nim porozmawiać - Harry szepnął do ucha swojego kochanka, który skinął głową. Biorąc głęboki oddech, otworzył drzwi.

- Och tak Luniaku, mocniej, har-Uh, tak! Remus!

Harry szybko zamknął drzwi, objawiając światu raczej zszokowany wyraz twarzy.

- Nie sądzę, by miał z tym problem - powiedział Draco.


	4. Gej

- Draco? Co się stało? - Harry poczuł, że w jego głosie słychać było strach. W ciągu tych ostatnich kilku miesięcy, w czasie siódmego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, Harry i Draco odrzucili to wszystko co ich dzieliło i, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, zostali przyjaciółmi.

Draco, z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach, skrył się w cieniu Głównego Holu i po chwili jedna łza wymknęła sie zza palców Ślizgona.

- Musze ci coś wyznać - szepnął Draco - Jestem... jestem gejem.

Harry próbował ukryć uśmiech, a po chwili usiadł obok blondyna i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

- Ja również muszę coś ci wyznać - odparł - Też jestem gejem.


	5. Racja

Draco przeklął się w duchu po tym jak po raz kolejny przyłapał się na obserwowaniu Pottera. Wiedzał, że z czasem będzie coraz gorzej; jego mała obsesja na punkcie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył już dawno przekroczyła granice zauroczenia. W czarodziejskim społeczeństwie - zwłaszcza dla czystokrwistych - bycie gejem było powodem do wstydu. Nie wspominając o ukrywaniu związku z chłopcem, który pokonał Czarnego Pana.

Ale była jedna rzecz, której Draco nie zrozumiał i nie chciał zrozumieć:

Dlaczego mimo wojny wszyscy zapomieli, że miłość ma zawsze rację?


	6. Łazienka

Kiedy Harry wszedł do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, zobaczył Malfoya kurczowo trzymającego się umywalki. Zaczął się zastanawiać co on tam robi. Ze srebrnego kranu mrugał na niego wąż. Czy Draco wiedział co się znajduje pod umywalką? Komnata Tajemnic gotowa do otwarcia... Porzucił swoje rozmyślania gdy zobaczył łzy spływające po policzkach blondyna. I wtedy zrozumiał. Draco otrzymał Mroczny Znak na ostatnim zebraniu Śmierciożerców.

Draco potrzebował pomocy.

W ciągu kilku sekund Harry znalazł się obok blondyna i przez chwilę widział tylko podłogę wyłożoną kafelkami. Zanim Draco zdołał zrozumieć co się dzieje, już był w ciepłych ramionach ukochanego.

- Cii... - wyszeptał Gryfon. - Już w porządku.

- Jestem tu i teraz. Tylko dla ciebie. To już koniec, wszystko będzie dobrze.

Usta Harry'ego powędrowały do czarnej czaszki na ramieniu Ślizgona.

- Już w porządku.


	7. Poznaj moich rodziców

- Pan Potter - Lucjusz Malfoy spojrzał na Harry'ego wkładając w to całą nienawiść na jaką było go stać. Jeśli byłby bazyliszkiem, a chociażby żmiją, istniałaby nadzieja, że Potter padłby trupem w salonie Malfoy Manor. Nie żeby to było ich pierwsze spotkanie (zresztą do tej pory Lucjusz kilka razy próbował go zabić), ale dzisiaj Harry miał poznać oficjalnie rodziców Draco.

Jeśli to była zwykła, typowa sytuacja w stylu "Poznaj moich rodziców" zdobycie ich sympati musiałoby być nie lada wyczynem. Ale ani Harry, ani Lucjusz nie odczuwali, że od wrogości przejdą od razu do niedzielnych obiadków. Draco pomyślał, że miałby większą szansę na spokojny lot Nimbusem do Urana i z powrotem, niż na to by usadzić przy jednym stole Harry'ego i Lucjusza. Nie mówiąc już o spożyciu czegokolwiek bez użycia kilku niewybaczalnych.

Jak to mówią: dla rodziny można zrobić wszystko...


	8. Ślub

- James - głos Lily zdradzał zdenerwowanie - Przestań się dąsać. To ślub twojego syna.

Wyobraź sobie, że jestem w niebie - powiedział James z rozdrażnieniem - Będę się dąsał, gdy mi się to spodoba.

Lily taktownie zignorowała go, wiedząc, że lepiej go nie drażnić. "Wkrótce wybuchnie" - pomyślała.

- Byłbym szczęśliwszy, mogąc obejrzeć ślub Harry'ego, gdyby nie fakt, że mój syn żeni się z Malfoy'em. Dlaczego właśnie z nim? Co było nie tak z Ginny?

- Dlaczego Draco? - Lily próbowała zażegnać konflikt - dlatego, że jest pięknym chłopcem, który jest dojrzały i kocha Harry'ego.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy jest przystojny i ile ma pieniędzy! - wykrzyknął oburzony James - Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że on jest chrześniakiem Smarkerusa.


	9. Gumochłony

- Nie ma mowy. - powiedział Harry - Nigdy tego nie zrobię.

- Dlaczego nie?

- Hermiono! - głos bruneta wzrósł na sile - Pocałuję Malfoya dopiero wtedy gdy gumochłony zaczną latać.

- Prawda, że są piękne? - Hagrid zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, spogladając na trzy kawałki czegoś, co wyglądało jak balony z naprawdę grubej gumy.

- Są jeszcze takie małe, ale za trzy tygodnie urosną im skrzydła i będą mogły latać.

- Ekhm... Hagrid? - zapytała Hermiona ostrożnie - Co to jest?

- Krzyżówka gumochłona z hipogryfem - odpowiedział gajowy z dumą.

Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę. - Czy to znaczy, że gumochłony zaczną latać?

- Tak, Harry. Ale na pocieszenie dodam, że masz jeszcze trzy tygodnie, zanim urosną im skrzydła - dodała z powagą Hermiona.


	10. Kpina

- Czy to prawda? Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru jest ciotą? Woli facetów ? Jest gejem?

- Skończyłeś? - Harry wyglądał na wkurzonego szyderstwami Fretki. Po całym dniu upokorzeń miał już dość.

- Nie - Malfoy powiedział wesoło - Mogę tak cały dzień. Złoty Chłopiec lubi fiu...

- Odwal się i zostaw mnie w spokoju! - Przerwał mu brunet i przyparł niższego od siebie Ślizgona do ściany.

Po chwili przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl:

"Jak kiepsko musiałbym się czuć gdyby to Malfoy był moim chłopakiem?"

Ta myśl poprawiła mu humor. Puścił zaskoczonego Ślizgona i zawrócił w kierunku Wielkiej Sali.


	11. Przyłapany

- Więc Harry... Jaki masz powód dzisiaj? Troll w łazience? Spotkanie Klubu Starego Ślimaka? A może idziesz się uczyć?

- To żadna wymówka - powiedział Harry. - Ja naprawdę muszę się dzisiaj zobaczyć z Profesor McGonagall.

Hermiona popatrzyła ze sceptycyzmem na swojego przyjaciela, gdy ten szybko oddalał się w kierunku dziury w portrecie.

- Pewnego dnia - powiedziała - Harry dowie się, że my, jak i cała szkoła, wiemy, że chodzi z Malfoy'em do Łazienki Prefektów i za każdym razem dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności upuszcza mydełko...

Ron parsknął. - Przynajmiej ma drugą parę rąk do pomocy - zaśmiał się. - Ale nie sądzę, że szybko się zorientuje. Nic nie załapał, jak Smith zapytał go dziś jak smakuje lizak Malfoy'a...


	12. Uśmiech

Uśmiech wykwitł na twarzy Draco, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego. Czekali przed klasą Eliksirów - Slughorn jeszcze się nie pojawił. Harry spojrzał na Malfoya i był zaskoczony tym, że blondyn uśmiecha się do niego. Uśmiecha się! Czy planował jak go skrytobójczo zabić w łóżku? To byłoby w guście tej arystokratycznej fretki!

Nieznacznie odwzajemnił uśmiech, na co oczy Malfoy'a zaczęły błyszczeć z zainteresowaniem. Czy Draco naprawdę się uśmiechał? Twarz blondyna nie posiadała zwyczajnej maski złości, pogardy i nienawiści. Nie zastanawiając się co robi, Harry pozwolił by jego uśmiech sięgnął oczu.

- Potter, rozporek ci się rozsunął.

Uśmiech zamarł Harry'emu na ustach.


	13. Męski

[b]15. Męski[/b]

To miało być zwykłe, męskie spotkanie, wspominał Neville. Pomysł Rona; po tym jak Hermiona go zostawiła, zaczął udawać, że kocha swoje nowe "wolne" życie. I żeby udowodnić to sobie i innym, zaprosił kilku najlepszych przyjaciół na parę kieliszków w doborowym towarzystwie.

Ale kiedy Ron popadł w histeryczny płacz, zdjęcia Seamusa, na których był ubrany w sukienki krążyły wśród zgromadzonych, a pijany Harry Potter stanął na stole i ogłosił, że Draco Malfoy rżnął go w tyłek, Neville musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że był najbardziej męskim spośród wszystkich obecnych tam kawalerów.


	14. Dołącz do nas

Dean otworzył drzwi do dormitorium - trochę nieporadnie, gdyż na rękach trzymał stos książek. Cholerne Sumy! Wszedł do pokoju bedąc całkiem nieświadomy tego, że widok jaki w nim zastanie prawie pozbawi go życia.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, było to, że Draco Malfoy był w ich dormitorium.

Drugą, że Draco Malfoy był nagi.

Trzecią, że Harry miał głowę strasznie blisko krocza Malfoy'a. Wtem Harry spojrzał na Deana i uśmiechnął się figlarnie.

- Chcesz się przyłączyć?


	15. Pochlebstwo

Draco wił się z rozkoszy pod Harry'm, na co czarnowłosy chłopak uśmiechał się złośliwie. Blondyn jęknął czując goracą, pokrytą lubrykantem dłoń Gryfona na swojej potężnych rozmiarów erekcji, by chwilę później poczuć jak dłoń kochanka zaczyna pieścić wnętrze jego ud.

- Dotknij mnie - jęknął Draco.

- Jak bardzo tego chcesz? - zapytał z figlarnym uśmieszkiem Harry.

Draco wiedział, że nie minie wiele czasu, zanim zacznie błagać i skamleć o najmniejszy dotyk.

- Powinieneś być w Slytherinie - mruknął.

Harry'emu błysnęły oczy; chwilę później blondyn krzyknął i opadł na prześcieradła pogrążony w ciepłej wilgoci.


	16. Łabedzie

Harry uśmiechnął się i usiadł, wpatrując się w gładką taflę jeziora. Szukał małego, białego punkcika, od którego w tej chwili zależało jego życie. Wytężył załzawione, w reakcji na chłodne, zimowe powietrze, oczy, aż w końcu na drugim końcu jeziora zauważył łabędzia o długiej szyi, wyciągniętej w pełnej wdzięku pozie.

Draco.

Uśmiechnął się i zaczął się zmieniać; jego ciało pokrył snieżnobiały puch, potem pojawiły się pióra. Szyja wydłużyła się, a on zmienił się w animaga, przybierając taką samą formę jak jego kochanek.

Bo przecież łabędzie wybierają jednego partnera na całe życie.


	17. Szczeniak

- Nie jesteśmy gotowi na szczeniaka.

- Proszę, Draco. To byłby symbol... no wiesz, naszej miłości i zaangażowania i takich tam.

Draco spojrzał na Harry'ego. - I takich tam? - zapytał urażony. Harry przytaknął z powagą i uczciwością w oczach.

- Tak. Takich jak nasze... - Jego głos zagłuszyło piskliwe skamlenie dochodzące z ich wspólnej garderoby.

- Co to było? - zapytał Draco podejrzliwie.

Zanim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, drzwi otworzyły się i do pokoju wpadł mały piesek rasy Beagle. Harry czując się winnym, podniósł go.

- Niespodzianka!


	18. Avada Kedavra

To był środek bitwy i Harry miał już zabić Voldemorta. To była ta rzecz, do której przygotowywał się przez całe życie.

Lecz w tej chwili Gryfon nie przejmował się Voldemortem, gdyż ktoś wystrzelił mordercze zaklęcie w stronę Malfoy'a. Jego Malfoy'a.

- Avada Kedavra! - krzyknął, zabijając Śmierciożercę na miejscu. Draco odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

- Co to było? - wychrypiał. Harry wyszczerzył się do niego.

- Nikt nie ma prawa cię zabić. Poza mną...


	19. Umierając

- Draco... - wyszeptał Harry, trzymając w ramionach szczupłe ciało blondyna, przerażony tym, co widzi - Draco, mów do mnie.

- Harry. - Szept był tak cichy, że ledwo mógł go usłyszeć. Serce waliło Harry'emu jak młotem; Draco był słaby, a to nie był dobry znak.

- Nie zasypiaj. Trzymaj się - powiedział Harry. - Zabiorę cię do uzdrowiciela. - Dlaczego nigdy nie chciał uczyć się sztuki uzdrawiania?

- Za późno - szepnął Draco. - Kocham cię.

A potem, gdy łza Harry'ego padła na blady policzek, Draco już nie żył.

- Ja ciebie też, Draco.


	20. Rodzina

- Nie rozumiem - Syriusz narzekał poprawiając muszkę, czując się bardzo nieswojo - dlaczego my też musimy tam być?

- Syriusz! - Remus skarcił kochanka i uderzył go w rekę, tak aby samemu móc poprawić muszkę. - Nie mów tak. To twój chrześniak!

- Właśnie - mój, nie twój - zwrócił uwagę Remusowi. - Harry chce wżenić się w moją rodzinę. Jeśli to nie powód, by się go wyprzeć, to nie wiem co nim jest.

- Ja wżeniłem się w twoją rodzinę - argumentował Lunatyk.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego gniewnie. - ...Dobrze. Pójdę na ten głupi ślub.


	21. Telewizja

rozdział tłumaczony przez kasiol

- Co to?

- Mugole nazywają to telewizją.

- A do czego służy?

- Do oglądania różnych rzeczy.

- Takich jak przedstawienia?

- Dokładnie. Chcesz żebym ci pokazał?

- ...Jasne.

[i]There's no place like home. There's no place like home.*[/i]

- Argh! [i]Reducto[/i]!

- Draco! Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

- Ta rzecz zaczęła tak jakby... wirować. Chciała nas zabić!

- Nie mogę się doczekać gdy polecimy w podróż samolotem...

*fragment z "Czarnoksiężnika z Krainy Oz". Gdyby ktoś chciał zobaczyć o jaki dokładnie moment chodziło, oto link: [url].com/watch?v=zJ6VT7ciR1o[/url]


	22. Mitologia

Przerzucał karty jakiejś książki o mugolskiej mitologii, którą ostatnio dostarczyła mu Hermiona. Podobno powinien pozostać w kontakcie ze swoją 'mugolską stroną', zwłaszcza w obliczu chęci polepszenia relacji mugolsko-czarodziejskich. Jednak Harry sądził, że Hermiona nie mogła mu dać nic bardziej bezużytecznego.

Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku, gdy dotarł do strony z obrazem groźnego lwa trzymającego w paszczy węża.

Och, jakże ta książka się myliła - wymruczał z uśmiechem. - Jest zupełnie na odwrót.


	23. W każdej chwili

Draco oparł rękę na kolanach, czując pulsujący ból pleców od niewygodnej pozycji. Jego druga ręka sięgnęła po niemal pustą butelkę Ognistej Whiskey. Z trudem przypomniał sobie, że była pełna na początku nocy. Jednak gdy podnosił butelkę dp ust, nie spuszczał oczu z drzwi. Harry może przez nie przejść w każdej chwili, a on nie chciał tego przegapić. Harry będzie tu wkrótce.

Ale noc upłynęła, Draco zapadł w pijacki sen pełen koszmarów i chaosu, a drzwi nigdy się nie otworzyły.


	24. Uzdawianie

Siedząc przy marmurowym grobie, Harry w końcu pozwolił popłynąć łzom. Nie płakał tylko za tym człowiekiem pochowanym wewnątrz, ale za wszystkimi, którzy umarli dla tej samej sprawy: Syriusz, Remus, Zgredek, Tonks, Fred... lista nie miała końca.

Draco siedział w pewnym oddaleniu od grobu, w miejscu niewidocznym dla Harry'ego. Nie wiedział, że Gryfon płakał nie tylko za Dumbledore'm, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Wiedział jedno, to on był sprawcą bólu Harry'ego. Jednak miał nadzieję, że te niezagojone rany jest w stanie uleczyć ktoś tak samo zraniony - ktoś taki jak on.


	25. Bliżej

- Harry? - Głos Hermiony brzmiał nieco nerwowo. Harry zamrugał z zaciekawieniem, podobnie jak siedzący obok niego Draco.

- Tak?

- No cóż... nie mówię, że coś jest nie w porządku, ale nie sądzisz, że odkąd ty i Draco staliście się przyjaciółmi, wasz związek stał się... zbyt cielesny jak na dwóch zaprzyjaźnionych ze sobą mężczyn? - Hermiona spojrzała zjadliwie na rękę Harry'ego owiniętą wokół ramion Draco.

Harry i Draco spojrzeli na siebie, po czym Gryfon odwrócił się do Hermiony z niewinnym uśmieszkiem.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.


	26. Kłując

Schował twarz w dłoniach. Jak to się mogło stać? Czuł się całkowicie upokorzony. Oh, nienawidził Blaise'a Zabini całym sobą.

Ale siebie nienawidził jeszcze bardziej.

Ten mały... bezczelny... nie znał wystarczająco mocnego słowa na określenie Zabini'ego. Dziś rano, w zemście za wygranie wojny, w jego soku z dyni znalazła sie spora dawka Veritaserum. I ktoś zapytał go o najgłębiej skrywany sekret.

Teraz każdy wiedział, że kocha Draco Malfoy'a.

- Pot... ekhm, Harry? - Harry podniósł głowę i zobaczył zdenerwowanego blondyna.

- Czy możemy porozmawiać?


	27. Odpowiadając

- Pot.. Ekhm, Harry? Czy możemy porozmawiać?

Draco nie mógł uwierzyć, że to robi. Powinien być odporny. Powinien przekląć Pottera i wysłać go gdzieś w połowę drogi do Jowisza (gdzie ten by w końcu umarł z braku tlenu). Ale zamiast tego poszedł z nim porozmawiać.

A kto wie do czego to doprowadzi?

Wszystko co Draco wiedział to to, że nie można kłamać będąc pod wpływem Veritaserum, i Harry powiedział prawdę, mówiąc, że go kocha. Draco miał już do czynienia z niektórymi rodzajami miłości.

I chyba właśnie dlatego jego serce zabiło głośniej, gdy brunet odpowiedział:

- Tak.


	28. Lepiej niż

Harry jęknął, gdy język Malfoy'a zataczał kręgi wokół jego pępka, pozostawiając po sobie błyszczący śliną szlak. Och, jak bardzo pragnął poczuć ten język trochę niżej. Zamiast tego arystokratyczna ręka chwyciła jego pulsujący członek; na ten dotyk, jego ciało drżąc, wygięło się w łuk.

"Tak, Draco... Oh! Mmm... Ach!" - Krzyknął, czując, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma... Jeszcze chwila i...

Ron zatrzymał się przed drzwiami Pokoju Życzeń nasłuchując. Gdy usłyszał dźwięki dobiegające ze środka, potrząsnął głową z udawanym obrzydzeniem.

Czy Malfoy i Harry robią coś innego poza ciągłym obmacywaniem?


	29. Książę

Kiedy Harry był mały i mieszkał u Dursley'ów, zawsze marzył o ucieczce. W jakikolwiek możliwy sposób. Czasami chciał być Kopciuszkiem, Śpiącą Królewną lub inną księżniczką z baśni. Nie miałby nic przeciwko byciu dziewczyną, jeśli tylko jego Książę przyszedłby mu na ratunek.

Ale tak się nigdy nie stało.

Później jednak, odnalazł swojego Księcia w Hogwarcie. Choć Draco nie mógł uratować go ze strzeżonej przez smoka wieży i wydawał się być tylko szyderczym Ślizgonem z tendencją do okrucieństwa, Harry wiedział, że bez względu na wszystko już znalazł swojego Księcia. I żyli długo i szczęśliwie...


End file.
